vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117831-stay-strong
Content ---- ---- i Know what you mean, i too have die and will die many more times in this game but we will learn and we will get better. one time i was fighting this elite and i die because i didn't pay attention to his behaviors, but i came back change up my skill and time my attack and i WON i was soo happy. even thou he didnt drop anything. =[ keep your spirit up =] your going to get better!!! | |} ---- =) | |} ---- Timetravel has found a new victim to watch struggle with his content. I'd like to imagine that his avatar is an accurate portrayal of him reading your post. | |} ---- pretty much. | |} ---- I'm level 50 and I still die constantly :P Your experiences with WildStar sounds exactly the same as mine. I have no idea how to craft gear either, I'm still getting used to the combat with my alt's classes, and I'm not sure what Amps to use. As for gear, because I keep dying, I pick the ones that give me the biggest boost in HP and shield power regardless of how they affect my other stats. Even though the game has its flaws, so does every game. While something may appeal to someone, it may not to someone else (e.g. I despise some of the Prime enemies, but others enjoy fighting them), nothing can please everyone. Despite its flaws, WildStar is still currently my favourite game, and I'd be sad to see it go as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think Timetravel might just have the best job at Carbine - I mean, who else at the studio gets to sit around and dream up new and awesome ways to kill challenge players all day? | |} ---- ---- Because we like the game. The devs are in a foxhold defending the hill. They go F2P, they're making that money off people who right now are getting that stuff on the hill with them, every month. There are quite a few of us who have absolutely zero intention of sticking around if the game goes F2P. They can whale someone else. For now, the devs are fighting on our behalf to keep our little socialist dream of everyone paying the same amount and receiving equal shares of the rewards alive. At the same time, let's be realistic. NCSoft isn't going to pay the devs more because the payment model changed and it's making more money. Profit for this game goes straight into NCSoft's giant pockets. | |} ---- People don't want the game to go f2p as it would come with an item mall and that can easily turn the game from you earning what you have to players simply buying everything and that's a huge turnoff. If the devs do change the buisness model I'd hope they would go with the tsw gw b2p with a cosmetic item mall rather than going straight to f2p. But before anything they should just continue with the big overhauls with bug fixes and qol changes and then step in with some major advertisement before they deem that they game has to resort to dropping the subscription. | |} ---- I'd really figure they'll step on the pedal with free trials instead of going F2P off the bat once drop 3 goes live. | |} ---- ----